crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/A Very (Secret) Merry Christmas
"Fa, la, la, la.." ''the chorus plays softly as Daisy sips on her hot coco, watching Skye and Yo-Yo decorate the Christmas tree. "Wow, girls, the tree looks amazing!" Sam says, drinking eggnog."Well, Daisy is making us do all the hard work while she sits on her ass and drink coco," Skye remarks. "I'm... working on this coco," Daisy stammers. "Guys, we got a ''problem," ''Yo-Yo quips, pointing to the TV. Sam pulls it closer to them. "...And authorities still don't have any idea how the Orb National Bank was frozen. Witnesses reported seeing a van collide into the front doors, followed by 10 men ushering the civilians inside to get on the ground. One source com- hold on," the reporter turns around and points to the top of the bank, where a man in cold gear and a pack on his back grins. "'FALTER UNDER THE MIGHT OF CAPTAIN COLD, INSECTS!" 'He then fires ice into the crowd of police cars gathered, some officers get froze as the cars themselves blow up, killing the frozen officers as well. " Oh my god, we need to leave now!" The reporter turns and runs back to their news van, before the feed is cut. "Holy shit..." Sam remarks. Daisy gathers her gauntlets. "Let's move, Warriors!" Their Skyranger zooms through the air above the ocean, the team gets their gear ready and go over a plan. "Yo-Yo, Skye, you drop in on the roof and clear it. Sam," "Yo," "Use Redwing to scout the inside of the bank and find Captain Cold," Sam nods. "I'll try knock the ice off the building. Any questions?" Skye and Yo-Yo shake their heads. "We're coming up on the bank, I'm gonna lower the bay door and you three jump. I'll get this bird somewhere safe," Sam calls to them. The bay door lowers and the gusty icy wind hits the three hard as they jump and land on the roof. "Jesus, couldn't he have gone any slower?" Skye complains. "Surprise to be hearing that from you, ''pilot," Yo-Yo teases. Daisy takes out an ice pick and stabs it to the side of the iced building. "Seeyaaaaa...." she goes down it. Skye rolls her eyes and breaks part of the skyline window. "This is our ticket in, let's go." Yo-Yo follows her down. "Alright, Redwing, let's check out that interior," Falcon says, turning it on and sends it flying. Redwing makes its way to the skyline window that was broken by Skye. "He" looks around, tagging several guards on the first floor watching the civilians. It proceeds to the partially open elevator shaft and flies down. It hits the basement elevator door and cuts a small hole in it. Redwing tags the remaining guards and Captain Cold. "Guys, found the big man himself. He's in the basement vault," Sam reports to the team. "Nice one, Sam," Daisy says as she pounds her fists on the ice shield and cracks some of it. "Alright, feel the quake!" She produces enough vibrational energy to break the ice shield around the bank and does it again to launch the van into into the bank. It hits two of the guards and grabs the others' attentions. "Hey, uglies, over here!" Skye whacks two with her staff while Yo-Yo kicks the last one into the wall. "At least it wasn't an ice joke," Yo-Yo remarks. "'Why are they not picking up on their radios. THOSE DAMN IDIOTS, I'LL HAVE THEM ICED FOR LEAVING THEIR POSTS!" '''Captain Cold furiously paced the vault and looked at his men, then pointed his freeze gun at one. "'Do you wanna live? THEN GO FIND THOSE SORRY SOLDIERS WHO COULDN'T CUT THE ICE!" '"There won't be any need for that, Captain." Daisy says, walking towards the open vault. '"Think you're tough that you just waltzed in AND TAKE ME DOWN?! Say goodbye, popsicle," 'He fires the freeze ray at Daisy. She throws a shockwave at the ice, which causes it to reverse and fly back, hitting Captain Cold and freezing him. "Scram, you morons," she threatens. His men run out of the vault and up the stairs, only to be apprehended by Skye and Yo-Yo. '"I HAVE MY REVENGE, JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL FREEZE YOUR WO-" '''"Yeah, yeah, tell that to the judge, Captain," the cop shuts the backdoor on him. "Thanks again for taking down this madman, we'll make sure he gets a prison cell all warm for his cold heart," The cop jokes. "...Yeah no problem, it's what we do, let's head home, Warriors!" Fin~ Category:Blog posts